


Alleyway Mishap

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Day 5: Underwear, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Not Really Crack, Reveal, and all of this came out, but it's silly, i was supposed to drabble, it was just a thought, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: What would happen if Chat Noir took Wayhem home before he met back up with Adrien? Nothing life changing, right? He could make it back in time for Adrien to not be missed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Alleyway Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write. I honestly thought the idea was going to be a drabble, but it ended up being a lot longer. Hope you enjoy this silliness that is my writing.

“And here we are!” Chat Noir said to his passenger. Chat let the boy down onto the boy’s apartment balcony, releasing his hold on the civilian.

“Wow! Thank you so much Chat Noir! That was super cool! Getting a ride home from a superhero! Can I get a picture?!” He snapped a picture before Chat was ready. “I can’t wait to post this on all of my social media!” Wayhem exclaimed. He jumped up and down in excitement with his phone in his hand, typing away. Chat shook his head, amused at the boy who claimed to be his -- _ Adrien’s _ \-- number one fan. 

“Uh..sure..dude. No problem?” No matter how exposed he was to fame, over excited fans still made him feel awkward. The sound of his ring dwindling down to three toe beans snapped him out of his awkwardness. “Now, good citizen, I believe you have something that belongs to someone?” He gestured toward Wayhem’s attire. 

“Oh, of course! Give me two seconds!” Wayhem rushed into his family’s apartment and quickly removed the articles of clothing that did not belong to him. He put on his bathrobe and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and a bag, and ran back to the balcony. He held out the small bag stuffed full of clothes to Chat. “Here you are Chat Noir! But...how will you get them back to Adrien?”

Chat grinned as wide as he could. “Oh, I happen to know where he is hiding. Have no fear! These clothes will be returned to their rightful owner!” Another shrill beep filled the air. “Well I’m out! Stay out of trouble next time!” He grabbed his staff from his back and vaulted toward his home.

“I will!” Wayhem yelled. “Tell Adrien to call me!” 

Chat shook his head at the excited fan, wondering how he would call him, when he remembered that he did not come from home. The Gorilla was supposed to be out finding him! “Oh no! Marinette! I completely forgot!” He exclaimed, looking down at his ring, the last toe bean started to flicker out. He landed on the next roof, somewhat close to Montparnasse Tower, and dove into the alleyway below, making sure that none of his clothes were lost along the way. 

He landed on his feet, clutching his clothes to his chest so none would fall out of the small bag and onto the disgusting alley ground. Clothes still accounted for, his transformation dropped seconds after his feet touched the ground, leaving a scrawny, teen model in nothing but his  _ Gabriel _ brand briefs. Plagg floated out of the ring and landed on top of the pile of clothes.

“Why are we in this disgusting alley?” Plagg grumbled as he looked around at the empty, yet still grimey, alleyway. His green eyes then wandered to Adrien. “And why are you naked, kid?” 

“Hush! There’s no time! I need to get my clothes back on before anyone sees me!” Adrien bent down to set the bag on the ground, trying to set it away from any stains or puddles. He groaned as he realized that Wayhem, who he understood was pressed for time, had just shoved the clothes into the bag. Adrien’s shoes were shoved in on the top. He pulled one shoe out of the bag, but was distracted when he saw a piece of paper inside of the shoe. He pulled the paper out and smiled. 

**Adrien! Here’s my phone number and email and all of my social media! -Wayhem**

Adrien shook his head and placed the note inside of the bag. “I guess that’s what Wayhem meant when he screamed for me to call him.” He set both of his shoes on the ground and reached to dig out his black shirt. 

“Adrien?!” A panicked voice echoed through the alleyway. 

Adrien jolted back to attention, standing up straight, at the sound of his name. He gripped his black t-shirt to his naked chest, only covering his sternum, and stared at the entrance to the alley. “M-marinette!” He stuttered out. He took in the appearance of his friend, who was still in her pajamas like she was earlier in the day when they were running from his fans. She stood, unmoving, as her face slowly turned red. He looked down at himself and looked back at her. 

_ Alright, Adrien, be cool _ . He thought to himself. He reached out his hand, the one holding his shirt, to touch the wall as he leaned against it. He crossed his leg over the other. He shot a finger gun and winked at Marinette. “So? Come here often?”

That snapped Marinette out of her shock as a loud, high pitched whine started to make its way out of her mouth, before both of her hands grabbed her face to muffle the scream, so as not to draw attention to them. Her eyes wide, she darted into the darker part of the alley, closer to Adrien, and plastered herself to the wall. Her chest heaved as she leaned against the wall, trying to calm her racing heart as she squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face, eyes still closed, “Adrien. Why are you naked in an alleyway?”

Adrien realized that his “playing it cool” was not working and quickly unfolded his shirt and draped it over his chest, the bottom of the shirt just barely covering his underwear. “Uhhh...well...you see. It’s a funny story.” He began, but was immediately interrupted by Marinette.

“Wait!” She screamed. “Before you start, what I am sure is an interesting story, can you please...um...put your clothes back on. Please.” Another high pitched whine escaped on the last “please.”

“Oh yeah! Probably a good idea. Wouldn’t want anyone to see us here, they’d never leave us alone.” He threw his t-shirt over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves and tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the fabric. “So anyway. As you know. The Gorilla akuma captured me.” He bent down and grabbed his pants. “He threw me off a tower,” She gasped. “No it’s fine! I’m ok! Ladybug saved me, like I knew she would! She’s so amazing!” Adrien imagined the look on his lady’s face as she grabbed him and lowered him to the ground.

“Adrien! Pants!” Marinette screamed. Adrien jumped out of his daydream as he looked at the pants bunched in his hands. He looked up to see an even more red faced Marinette.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He leaned down and quickly put his legs through the legs in his pants and pulled them up to his hips. “Anyway. She flew me away from the akuma, which was super cool! Like seriously! Awsome!” He buttoned his pants and looked up to Marinette. “Ok, you can uncover your eyes, Marinette. I am now a decent human being.” 

Marinette lowered her hands from her eyes to see Adrien standing in front of her, still barefoot, but at least he had his black undershirt and his pants on. “Adrien, I hate to interrupt your, uh, Ladybug worship-” Adrien’s face ignited into a fierce blush at her teasing comment. “-and I saw the news coverage of the tower, but...how did you end up here if you were left with the Gorilla? And how in the world did you end up...uhhh... naked?” She squeaked out the last word.

“Oh. Well, you see. Chat Noir dropped me off, cause he had to detransform or something, and he brought my clothes back because my new friend, Wayhem, had them. I’m really scared of akumas and didn’t want to be Ladybug’s bait, so I asked Wayhem to step in for me. He had on a helmet and used my face cutout, so you couldn’t even tell the difference!” He said proudly. 

Marinette stared at Adrien as if she was studying him. She walked closer to him and looked into his eyes. He looked back in confusion and then in slight recognition. They both stared at each other analyzing what each of them had said in the few minutes they had been together in the alleyway. 

“How did you know that I was, supposedly, left with Gorilla? There were no news cameras around there yet.” Adrien smiled, looking at Marinette with a mischievous gleam in his eye that caused Marinette to visibly shiver. 

“Why didn’t Chat Noir take you home instead of leaving you here, naked, in the middle of a disgusting alleyway. An alleyway, I might add, which has no cover to hide yourself in.” She gestured around the empty area.

“And why are you in this area?” He asked, a smugness coming into his voice as his brain started to catch up with what his subconscious had been telling him all along. “Shouldn’t you have already made it home, since the theater is in the opposite direction of this area?”

“Oh? So, you are telling me akumas scare you but jumping happily, voluntarily, out of akuma’s hand, 210 meters from the ground doesn’t scare you?” She puffed up her chest in a challenge. She was absolutely sure that she was right and she was in fact staring at her partner who had tricked her, had it not been for a few details that only she would know; like the fact Chat Noir was supposed to be taking Adrien home while his bodyguard recovered from his anger. It was easier to see now, without the white shirt surrounding his shoulders, how good he looked in only black and how well he pulled it off when it sat tight around his chest muscles. She shook her head as she tried to not think about Adrien’s chest, regardless if she just had an eyeful a few minutes ago. “And what was that Ladybug praise, hmmm? Does someone have a crush on a masked superheroine, perhaps? Hmm?” Shy, timid Marinette was gone; replaced by the attitude that Ladybug was made of, and Adrien could not handle it.

“My Lady, please. Have mercy.” Adrien visibly deflated. Being teased by Ladybug was one thing, but being teased by Marinette, who was oozing with Ladybug confidence as she spoke to him, was a different story. He looked her in the eyes and noticed the bright smile on her face. “This cat can only handle so much teasing from you, let alone Marinette.” His face bloomed red again as he realized he was still looking at a pajamaed Marinette, which meant he was looking at a pajamaed Ladybug.

Marinette giggled. “Well, Chaton, maybe you should think twice before jumping into alleyways that have no cover while you are-” She cleared her throat. “-umm, naked.”

He looked nervous again. “Hehe. Well that’s another story.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her bend down to pick up the bag between them. 

“Here!” She thrust his shoes into his arms. “Put those on, we need to make sure to come up with an actual believable story for you, before you get put on permanent lock-down.” She reached into the bag and pulled out his white over shirt. “You don’t mind if I borrow this, do you, Chaton.” She batted her eyelashes at him as she juggled the bag and put the oversized white button up over her shoulders. “How do I look?”

Adrien’s jaw was on the floor. His lady was wearing his clothes and he could not be happier. “Absolutely beautiful.” He smiled a soft smile at her as red appeared on her cheeks again. “Honestly, you are taking this way better than I thought you would. In all my imaginings of the reveal, I didn’t imagine it would be so... _ revealing _ .”

Marinette chuckled nervously, “Well you know, I’m not sure how I’m holding up either. It’s probably all the adrenaline rushing from today. Adrien, you gave me a heart attack when you jumped from that building!” She smacked him in the shoulder angrily. “But I digress. Yeah, I am probably going to go home later today, scream bloody murder into a pillow, not talk to you for like three days, and then you and I will process this together. Just don’t freak out when I don’t talk to you and know that I love you, and we will talk. And honestly I think what is helping me the most right now is...well, you know...how they say imagine them all in their underwear? To make yourself less nervous? Yeah, that’s...uh...not hard for me right now. It’s about the only thing I can see.” She rambled as Adrien stared at her with a blank expression. “But we really need to get going so we can get you home and out of the dog, I mean cat house.” 

Adrien burst out laughing, the same laughter which made her fall in love with him. He laughed so hard he teared up. “Oh my wonderful Marinette! I love you too! And yes we will talk when you are ready. I might need that many days to also stop screaming into my pillow, cause holy moly, Ladybug said she loves me.” He squealed out like an over excited child in a candy store. 

She rolled her eyes fondly as she grabbed his hand, “Put your shoes on silly, so we can go.”

He let go of her hand and reached down, hopping to put one shoe on and then the other, “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, my lady!” 

He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and led them out onto the sidewalk as they looked at each other. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers in return as they both set off to whatever their new normal was going to be.


End file.
